


Daddy.

by OctoberDecember



Series: Shadowhunters/Sexy One-Shots [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Is A Supportive Dom, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Consent Issues, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Empowerment, Subs Have All The Power, True Love, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 13:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14695167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctoberDecember/pseuds/OctoberDecember
Summary: Alec slowly bent until he was on his knees, staring up at his beautiful warlock."Alexander, what are you—""Did you miss me, Magnus?""Yes, my love. I always miss you so dearly.""Did you miss my mouth, as well?" Alec kept his position on the loft floor, his eyes never leaving Magnus' face."...Yes..." Magnus hesitated to answer, as he looked down at his Shadowhunter."May I use my mouth, Magnus?"





	Daddy.

"Say it again, Magnus." 

"I will not." 

"Please?" 

"Alexander, I absolutely refuse to repeat myself. You will either have to torture it out of me or you will live without it." Magnus rolled his eyes, as he slipped on his outfit for the evening. 

He was wearing fitted navy pants and a flowing, pirate-style blouse. He easily stepped into his Italian loafers to complete his pretending-to-be-casual look, as he made his way over to his bedroom mirror. He quickly waved a hand over his face, and blue sparks suddenly whirled around his fingertips. A second or so later, Magnus' typical, glittering makeup appeared against his skin, including a noticeable baby blue eyeliner. 

Alec appeared by Magnus' side, looking over his own outfit in the mirror. He was dressed in his usual black uniform, complete with his leather jacket and familiar black jeans. Magnus smiled over at him, as he rested his head against Alec's arm. "Thank you for agreeing to come with me tonight, my love. I know fashion shows aren't really your scene. In fact, I suspect you rather despise them." 

"Of course, I despise them, Magnus. Fashion shows are a self-indulgent waste of time in a world so filled with demons...But wherever you go, I will always follow. Even to a fashion show. Even to the depths of Edom..." Alec gently pressed a kiss alongside Magnus' temple. "You look beautiful, by the way." 

Magnus beamed up at Alec, before leaning forward and giving his Shadowhunter a light, hasty kiss. "If we don't leave right at this moment, Ronaldo, the designer, won't ever let me live it down. He says I'm always in competition with his models, always trying to make a dramatic entrance." Magnus scoffed as he quickly created a glowing orange portal, waving Alec in right behind him. 

Alec took a few seconds to appreciate the rear-view of his warlock, before stepping through the portal, and onto the other side. 

*************** 

Magnus had _conveniently_ made it so the portal landed them directly at the top of a grand staircase. Several guests in the room immediately stopped what they were doing to admire Magnus' outfit and the stunning way he effortlessly wore it. Soon, very tall, very thin women all flocked around Magnus, gently running hands through his hair, tugging at the fabric of his shirt, some even asking about his flawless makeup routine. 

Alec awkwardly stood off to the side, as he was completely ignored by everyone attending the event. Alec briefly wondered if no one attempted to speak with him because they'd assumed that he was Magnus' bodyguard... 

Alec chuckled to himself as he found it so incredibly easy to imagine Magnus as a world-famous celebrity, as he was already nearly drowning in adoring friends and fans. 

As Alec stared over at Magnus, his mind started to drift to the memories of last night... 

He and Magnus had been drinking. 

And they'd been drinking a lot. 

In the midst of their shared drunkenness, they'd decided to make love on a whim. 

At some point, when Alec was deep inside of Magnus—

When Magnus was absolutely desperate for his Shadowhunter and _needed_ to feel Alec spill inside of him—

Magnus said something that tattooed itself right onto Alec's brain. 

_Please, Daddy._

And Alec remembered finishing inside of Magnus, as soon as the words escaped Magnus' mouth. 

Alec had been thinking about those words all damn day... 

But Magnus chalked it up to his own drunkenness, barely wanting to admit he ever said the words at all. 

A part of Alec worried that Magnus was embarrassed. 

Maybe what came out last night was a side of Magnus that he never had any intention of sharing with his Shadowhunter... 

Although the thought of Magnus keeping a part of himself hidden away from Alec—

It stung Alec to his very core. 

"Magnus Bane, you're doing it again, you pretty bastard." A man wearing a simple-but-chic designer tuxedo came up to Magnus, happily pulling him into an embrace. "How the hell are my models supposed to stay confident with you showing up like this, huh? Oh, and don't tell me you just _happened_ to show up on the staircase, where _everyone_ would be able to see you." 

"I cannot control where I land, Ronaldo, only where I go..." Magnus shrugged into their embrace, and Ronaldo laughed hard against Magnus' chest. 

When Ronaldo ended their embrace, he still kept a lingering hand in the palm of Magnus' own. Ronaldo made sure to gently squeeze Magnus' hand, as he grinned over at Magnus. "May I speak with you backstage, my pet? I'd like your opinion on a few pieces before the show." 

"Anything in the world for you, Ronaldo...Assuming you let me borrow a few pieces. My boyfriend's been getting ichor all over my Armani." Magnus lightly laughed, as he nodded over towards Alec. "Alexander, come meet one of my dearest friends!" 

Alec walked over to Ronaldo, immediately noting that he was still holding onto Magnus' hand. "Hello." Alec kept his greeting short, as his eyes shot daggers directly into Ronaldo's. 

Ronaldo offered Alec a deeply fake smile, before turning his attention back towards Magnus. "Come on, come on. Backstage awaits! The girls go on in thirty minutes." 

"Right, right!" Magnus let go of Ronaldo's hand, as he turned towards his Shadowhunter. "I'll be right back, my love." Magnus gently kissed Alec on the cheek, as Magnus soon chased after Ronaldo's every step. 

As Alec watched them go, a knot started to form in his stomach. 

He tried to shake off the feeling, tried to convince himself that it was just unchecked jealousy— 

But all of his years of Shadowhunter training were setting off alarm bells in his head. 

Alec cursed under his breath, as he decided to discreetly follow Magnus and Ronaldo backstage. 

*********** 

"Wait, Ronaldo, you want to send Elizabeth down the catwalk in a light beige dress? But darling, her hair is so very red, she'll look like a paper bag that's been set on fire." Magnus grimaced, as he rummaged through the racks of Ronaldo's clothes. 

Ronaldo loudly laughed, as he pulled a few pieces from the rack himself, laying them down on a nearby table. "You have always been the most fashionable man in the room, Magnus Bane." 

"Truer words have never been spoken." Magnus smiled as he deeply sighed, his attention still focused on the dresses in front of him. 

"You've always been the most beautiful man, as well." 

Magnus shrugged at Ronaldo's compliment, as his eyes caught on a silver, see-through garment. Magnus giddily ran his hands across the garment's fabric—

Before Magnus felt Ronaldo running his own hands alongside Magnus' waist. 

"Ronaldo, what—" 

"That Shadowhunter...He doesn't appreciate you. He doesn't know how magical of a man you really are." Ronaldo's fingers slipped under Magnus' blouse, running across his abdomen. "I bet you even taste like magic, don't you? Like sunshine and glitter..." 

Magnus subtly called his for magic, as blue sparks quietly formed in his palms. "Ronaldo. Please. Stop. Don’t make me harm you." 

"You're so cruel, Magnus...Always bringing your latest toys to my playground...Never giving me a chance to play with you. Never giving me a chance to make you feel good..." Ronaldo pushed his hips against Magnus, as he let out a deep sigh. "Just let me make you feel good, Magnus Bane. And I'll let you pick out any piece you want to take home. I'll let you have one of everything I've ever designed—" 

Ronaldo's words were cut short—

And Magnus soon heard what sounded like something landing _very hard_ behind him. 

When Magnus turned around, he saw Alec standing over Ronaldo's now thoroughly unconscious body. 

"Did he hurt you?" Alec's question came out through gritted teeth—

And Magnus knew that if he answered Alec with a _yes_ , Alec would potentially proceed to end Ronaldo's life...

Instead, Magnus shook his head. "No, Alexander...He couldn't have hurt me, even if he wanted to. I'm much stronger than him, my magic is more potent, more powerful...I'm really not sure why he even..." Magnus' voice eventually cut out, as silent tears started to roll down his cheeks. "I...I trusted him...Maybe it's my fault...Maybe I led him on..." 

"No." Alec's words were a whisper as he pulled Magnus into his arms. "No. You didn't do anything wrong." 

"Okay...Okay..." Magnus nodded into Alec's shirt, as he waved a hand through the air, opening up a portal against a nearby wall. "Just...I'd like to go home now...Please. Take me home." 

Alec nodded, as he gently lifted Magnus up by his waist, just enough to carry his warlock through the portal. 

******************** 

Alec hadn't seen Magnus in a few days, his responsibilities as Head of The New York Institute causing him to regularly stay overnight at the office. He couldn't be too far away from a potential incoming fire-message from The Clave... 

And in those days that he was away from the loft, Alec had consistently stayed in touch with Magnus, making sure to repeatedly check his phone for any new messages. 

Magnus seemed to be okay, at least via phone calls and text...

When he'd finally gotten the night off, Alec headed for their shared Brooklyn loft, excited to finally see his warlock for the first time this week— 

But the man who greeted Alec at the front door didn't look anything like Magnus Bane. 

He was dressed in all black, obviously borrowing clothes from Alec's side of the closet. 

And there wasn't a hint of makeup anywhere near his face... 

Nor was there any sign of fresh nail polish adorning Magnus' fingers... 

Not even _one_ small piece of jewelry hung around Magnus' neck or glistened behind his ears... 

"Magnus...Are you okay?" Alec's voice was lined with concern as he stepped further into their loft, his gaze still focused on his warlock. "Are you...sick?" 

Magnus gently laughed, as he wrapped his arms around Alec's waist. "Oh? Am I never allowed to switch up my look? Is only one of us allowed to wear black at a time?" 

"Magnus, I'm serious." Alec stared down into Magnus' eyes, as he softly ran a hand against Magnus' cheek. "What's going on with you?" 

"Nothing." Magnus shrugged as he playfully kissed Alec on his chin. "Maybe I'm just tired of all that unnecessary attention. I've recently come to admire your stealthy wardrobe, my love. I can see why you have no interest in color palettes." 

"Fuck, Magnus. Is this about Ronaldo?" 

"I wish to not speak about it...Come to the kitchen, I made us some lentil soup for—" 

"Magnus. I already told you. That wasn't your fault." 

"Alexander, you do not understand—" 

"Yes, I do understand, okay? You should not be the one blaming yourself for—" 

"I let my guard down!" Magnus raised his voice as he looked directly into Alec's eyes. "It is my fault, because I trusted him and I let my guard down. I've been alive for centuries...I should know better. But Ronaldo knew how much I trusted him...And because of that, he also thought that I would be weak...That I could be his prey...I should have never let him forget my power." 

Alec stood still, as all the wheels in his head slowly started to click together... 

That one beautiful, drunken moment where Magnus had been so incredibly vulnerable... 

Alec now realized that Magnus was just afraid that such a vulnerable moment would come back to haunt him, that Alec might somehow use it to hurt him... 

That Alec might forget Magnus' power... 

Alec slowly bent until he was on his knees, staring up at his beautiful warlock. 

"Alexander, what are you—" 

"Did you miss me, Magnus?" 

"Yes, my love. I always miss you so dearly." 

"Did you miss my mouth, as well?" Alec kept his position on the loft floor, his eyes never leaving Magnus' face. 

"...Yes..." Magnus hesitated to answer, as he looked down at his Shadowhunter. 

"May I use my mouth, Magnus?" 

Magnus silently nodded, as he felt Alec move closer towards him, tugging down Magnus' borrowed black jeans and borrowed plain boxers. Alec then kissed Magnus' now exposed thighs, all the while licking a long trail just above Magnus' cock. 

Magnus shivered, as he softly placed a hand in Alec's hair. "Alexander..." 

"Tell me what you want me to do, Magnus. I'll do anything you say..." 

"Put your mouth...on me...Please..." Magnus nearly whimpered as the words escaped his mouth. "Please, Alexander." 

Alec nodded as he took Magnus into his mouth, trying to take in as much of his warlock as he could. Alec steadily bobbed his head back and forth, gently sliding Magnus between his lips. When Magnus shivered again, Alec placed his hands on Magnus' thighs, holding Magnus in place. 

"Alexander...Please..." 

"What do you want me to do for you, Magnus? Tell me exactly what you want." 

"I...I want you to keep going until I...come..." 

Alec went back to wrapping his lips around Magnus' cock, this time his pace going much faster, as he purposely wanted to take Magnus over the edge. 

Soon, Magnus twitched inside his mouth, and he could taste his warlock on his tongue. 

Alec quietly swallowed, as he rose to his feet. He pulled Magnus in closer, close enough for Magnus to feel Alec's hardened length in the crotch of his jeans. "Is there anything else you wanted, Magnus?" 

"You." Magnus was nearly breathless, as he pushed his chest against Alec's. "I want you." 

"How do you want me, Magnus?" 

"Inside." Magnus leaned towards Alec, gently kissing him on his neck. 

"Inside? Where? You have to be specific with your directions. I don't want to misunderstand." 

"Please, Alexander...I want you inside me." Magnus whined against Alec's skin. "I want you deep inside me." 

"What position?" Alec was cautiously moving them towards Magnus' living room couch, his hands firmly wrapped around Magnus' waist. 

"Whatever you want." Magnus whined again, as he reached for the hem of Alec's shirt. "You decide." 

Alec went completely still, as he kept he and Magnus frozen in place. "That's not my decision to make." 

"Alexander, why are you doing this?" Magnus whimpered as he forcefully pulled Alec's jacket off his shoulders. "Just...touch me. Don't you want to touch me?" 

"Of course, I want to touch you, Magnus. I want to bend you over this couch and fuck you until you beg me to stop." Alec's words came out honest, as he took in a shallow breath. "But I never want you to feel like you don't have any control, okay? I never want you to forget how powerful you really are...Or how beautiful you really are...And just because I _want_ something from you, even though I may think you want it, too...It doesn't give me the right to just try to take it. No one has the right to do that to you. No matter how much you trust them." 

Magnus smiled over at Alec, as he softly pushed Alec away from him. And Alec was temporarily hurt—

Before he noticed Magnus getting into position, carefully laying his hands against the side of the couch, comfortably crouching down just enough... 

"Are you ready for me, Magn—" 

"Yes! Yes. Please." Magnus' voice was begging and pleading, as he waited on Alec to line up behind him. "I want you. I want this. Please." 

Alec had his suspicions that Magnus had already _magically_ lubed himself up, and his suspicions were soon proved right, as he easily slid into his warlock. Alec loudly groaned, unable to contain how amazing being inside Magnus was making him feel. 

Magnus groaned in return, as he pushed himself back on Alec's cock, forcing Alec inside of him even deeper. "Yes...Alexander...It feels so good, dadd—" 

Magnus cut himself off, as he shook his head, trying to get a grip back on his vocabulary. "It feels so good..." 

"It's okay...You don't have to say it, Magnus...Daddy's still going to take care of you..." Alec gently chuckled under his breath, as he started to thrust into Magnus with deep, powerful strokes. 

Magnus moaned, as every nerve ending in his body felt like it was on fire in the most pleasurable way imaginable. And every inch of Magnus' skin just felt so good, he couldn't concentrate, he couldn't keep track of what was coming out of his mouth. "Daddy...Daddy..." 

Magnus' words sent Alec straight to that wondrous place of no return, as he soon completely filled his warlock. 

********* 

Magnus and Alec sat at the dining room table, both quietly finishing off their respective bowls of lentil soup. 

Magnus was now back to his old self, wearing a deep maroon house robe with flowing, violet pants— 

And of course, a full face of makeup, even while inside the loft. 

Magnus grinned over at Alec, before he held out his hand for Alec's bowl. "Are you finished, my love?" 

Alec returned Magnus' grin, but didn't move his bowl towards Magnus' waiting hand. "You're really gorgeous, Magnus." 

"And the same to you, Alexander." Magnus stood up as he grabbed for Alec's bowl—

And Alec softly grabbed onto Magnus' wrist. 

"Say it...again." 

"No." 

"Please, Magnus? Are you seriously only going to say it when I'm already inside you?" 

"Say _what_ , exactly, Alexander?" 

"Oh my God, Magnus. Oh my God." Alec let go of Magnus' wrist, as Alec sank his face into his own hands. "You're killing me right now." 

"Hmm. I rather like having all the power in this relationship." Magnus laughed as he stacked their empty bowls, now heading off to the kitchen. "Come along, _daddy_. The sooner we can get the kitchen all cleaned up, the sooner we can have dessert." 

"Can't you just...make it all disappear or something?" Alec moved to stand in front of Magnus, before he gently kissed Magnus' lips. 

"Yes...I very well _could_." Magnus beamed up at Alec, before hastily stepping into the kitchen. 

"All the power in this relationship...By the Angel, what have I done?" Alec deeply sighed as he followed Magnus into the kitchen, praying that dessert would come in the form of once again making love to his favorite warlock.

**Author's Note:**

> spoilers:
> 
> — this was just supposed to be like a 1000 word story about Alec getting jealous of another guy hitting on Magnus but then I realized that Alec is sensible and probably wouldn't get jealous like us Mundanes so here we are 3000 words later
> 
> — yes my sex scenes are getting more and more detailed and each day I stray further and further from God's light 
> 
> — TLDNR as a story summary: "Tops Are The Real Bottoms" 
> 
> — I've never had lentil soup in my entire life it just sounds like something Magnus would be casually cooking???
> 
> — Ronaldo is basically based on Lorenzo but I'm **creative** so I changed the names!!!


End file.
